Ninja In Narnia
by FosterHolland
Summary: Naruto and Friends have a mission, but where will it lead them? Join Naruto as he helps Prince Caspian to get on the throne! Eventually NaruSaku and SasuHina.
1. The Lion

Disclaimer: I do not own The Chronicles of Narnia or Naruto. They belong to C.S. Lewis (or his family?) and Masashi Kishimoto

Ninja in Narnia

Chapter 1

The Lion

_Narnia…the world of clever ninjas and talking animals, where the best is brought out of people, where seven Shinobi and two Kunoichi stumble upon…and where the adventure begins._

It was a normal day in Konoha. People running about, ninja training, and Sakura yelling constant threats at Naruto.

"NARUTO!" The pink hair ninja yelled.

"What, can't a guy eat ramen in peace?" he blond Shinobi asked.

"Fine, if you don't want a mission, I'm sure I could gladly go with Sai and Kakashi alone." Sakura said.

"Don't rush to conclusions, Sakura-Chan. Now let's go see Grandma before she goes gambling again." Naruto said.

"Naruto, you do realize you're talking about the Hokage and one of the Legendary Sannin?" Sakura asked.

"Yes. Do you realize your talking about a person who should go to Gambling Rehab?"

"There's such a thing as Gambling Rehab?"

"Yes, now are we heading over to get that mission or not?"

---NIN---

At the Hokage's Mansion

"So Grandma, what's our mission?" Naruto asked.

"Will you stop calling me that! Besides, your teammates aren't here yet." Tsunade said.

"What are you talking about Hokage-Sama? Naruto, Sai, and Kakashi-Sensei are already here." Said Sakura.

"I mean your other teammates aren't here yet." Tsunade stated.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

"Come in!"

In came Hinata, Kiba, Shino, Yamato, and Sasuke.

"WHAT?! Grandma, what's Teme doing here?" Naruto yelled.

"He's on your squad, what else?"

"But I thought he got suspended from ninja 'business' for a year!" Naruto said.

"Yes, but I couldn't take his constant begging, so he's on a temporary suspension from his suspension." Tsunade stated.

"Huh?" The whole group said.

"HE'S ON YOUR SQUAD AND THAT'S FINAL!!!" Tsunade Screamed.

"I think we get the point Hokage-Sama, so what's our mission?" Kakashi asked.

"Since, when do you care about your student's eardrums?" Tsunade asked.

"Since I got lost on the road of life." Kakashi said.

"Anyway, your mission is to help a country that's in need. Your job is to help that country put its rightful heir on the throne. You will meet the client near the Valley Of The End. He will lead you from there. You are to leave in 30 minutes. This is an A-Class Mission so be careful." Tsunade said with worry in her voice.

"Don't worry Grandma, this isn't the first time I put a country's rightful ruler on the throne." Naruto said.

"Yes, I very well remember that mission Naruto. Didn't you almost get killed?" Tsunade joked.

"Aw, be quiet Grandma." Naruto said.

"What did you just say, Naruto?" Tsunade threatened.

"Nothing!" Naruto yelled.

"Okay, now go get ready." Tsunade said.

"Hai!"

---NIN---

On the way to the valley

"Come on everyone! Don't be slow!" Kakashi and Yamato said in unison.

"Easy for them to say, they've been doing this longer than us!" Naruto yelled.

"I agree with Naruto. Besides, I don't like the looks of this Yamato guy. Kurenai-Sensei would have taken it easy on us." Kiba stated.

"I-I agree w-with Naruto-Kun t-too." Hinata said.

"I would have never thought I would agree with the dobe, but-"

"Guys, and Hinata, were here!" Sakura said.

"She's right; I would recognize those 'craters' in the statues anywhere!" Naruto yelled.

"Awe, doesn't this bring back memories." Sasuke said jumping to the statues.

"Yeah, this is where I would have won if I didn't want to kill you." Naruto said.

"Hey guys, where's the client?" Sai said.

"Seriously Sakura, is it me or is Sai acting normal?" Naruto asked.

"Those normal classes are really paying off." Sakura said.

"There's 'normal class'?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, you should take one too." Sakura said sarcastically.

"Shh, something's coming." Shino said.

Sure enough, a Lion as big as an elephant came jumping down from the cliffs.

"Hey, Sakura-Chan, what is that?" Naruto asked.

"It's a lion, and a big one at that." Sakura said.

Finally, the lion reached them.

"I have found you Son's of Adam and Daughter's of Eve." The lion said.

"Sakura-Chan did that lion just talk?" Naruto asked.

"Yes I did, Son of Adam. Naruto Uzumaki was it?" The lion asked.

"Yeah, what's it to you?" Naruto asked.

"I knew I recognized you from somewhere, you look just like your father." The lion stated.

"Ok, first, how did you know who my dad was? Second, that is an A-Class secret. Not even my friends know. I only just found out myself about 2 months ago." Naruto told the lion.

"Me and Minato go way back. I even brought him to Narnia when he was a kid." The lion said.

"Ok lion, I still have two questions first." Naruto said.

It looked like the lion was about to say something when Yamato interrupted.

"Kakashi, is he being serious. Is the Minato Namikaze is Naruto's father?" Yamato asked.

"Yes, it's the truth. Apparently my sensei had to have a son as loud as Obito." Kakashi said.

"Kakashi-Sensei, who is Minato Namikaze?" Sakura asked

Naruto was trying to give Kakashi the 'Don't tell her sign', but he didn't see it.

"I'm probably breaking a rule here but, let's just say you might know him as 'The Yellow Flash of Konoha'. If you paid attention in history class, you should probably be able to figure out the rest." Kakashi said.

"Kakashi-Sensei, didn't I tell you not to tell anyone!" Naruto said.

"Wait if Naruto's father was the Yellow Flash, that means, Naruto's father was the Fourth Hokage!" Sakura yelled.

"WHAT?!" The whole group yelled.

"Anyway, I still have my questions for you, lion." Naruto said.

The lion was laying down enjoying the show until Naruto talked to him again.

"Yes, Yes, I know what you are going to ask Naruto. My name is Aslan. As for what Narnia is, you're about to figure that out. Also, When I send you to Narnia, try to look for 4 children a little younger than you, at least the eldest is. Their names are Peter, Susan, Edmund, and Lucy Pevensie. You will find them soon enough I suppose." Aslan said.

"Did he just say send?" Sasuke asked.

As soon as he said that everyone felt as though they had been pinched. While, everyone was blaming each other for pinching them, a large flock of birds flew by. The scenery started to change. Once the flock was gone, Shino noticed they were in a different place.

Then Aslan said, "Welcome to Narnia."

A/N: hey this is A.U. I know I have another story to tend to, but, got bored so I wrote this. Do not flame. Oh yeah, this is only my story, not F.H.'s


	2. Cair Paravel & Pevensies

Disclaimer:I don't own Naruto or Narnia

I would like to thank _nirii-chan_ for being the first person to review

Ninja In Narnia

Chapter 2

Cair Paravel & Pevensies

"So this is Narnia, it's smaller than I expected." Naruto said.

"Naruto, this is only a small island." Aslan said.

"Yeah dobe, anyone could figure that out." Sasuke said in an 'I know everything' tone.

"Now, Sons of Adam, Daughters of Eve, this is where I leave you. When your mission is done, I will come to you. But, you never know, I might come sooner."

Then The Great Lion disappeared.

"So Naruto, want to go explore?!" Kiba asked.

"Sure Kiba! Lets-"

"Sorry to ruin your plans you two, but us as a group has to stick together." Shino said.

"Come on Shino, don't be a party pooper!" Kiba said.

"K-Kiba, I think Shino's r-right." Hinata said.

"Yeah Shino's right. We need to think of a plan." Sakura said.

"Fine." Naruto and Kiba said in unison.

"I think we should try to find those Pevensie kids." Sasuke said.

But Naruto still trying to explore said, "Well, Sasuke-Teme, we don't even know where we are, so I think it would be a better use to us if we scout the surrounding area."

'_Is that Naruto that said that? That suggestion sounded even better than Sasuke-Kun's! Maybe he's finally maturing.' Sakura thought._

'**Either that or you are starting to like him. If that's the case, you're bound to agree with him!' Inner Sakura said.**

'_No. Why would I like Naruto! He's just annoying!' Sakura thought._

'**You just keep telling yourself that. Denial is the first step to recovery!' Inner Sakura said.**

"Let's have a vote on it." Shino said. "All in favor of Sasuke's idea?"

Only Sasuke's and Yamato's hand went up.

"All in favor of Naruto's?"

Everyone else's hand went up.

"Well than it's settled, we shall explore this island." Kakashi said.

Yamato whispered to Kakashi, "It's so fun to see the kids getting into this! Even though they basically ignore us."

"Get used to it." Kakashi replied. Then he said in a loud voice, "Ok, now we'll split up into groups of 2. Naruto, Sakura, Kiba, and myself will be Group 1. Sasuke, Hinata, Shino, and Yamato will be Group 2. Any questions? Good, scatter!"

Group 1 headed to the forest, while Group 2 headed to the beach.

---NIN---

"Oi, Yamato! Why are _we_ heading to the beach? I'd rather go into the forest." Sasuke said.

"Kakashi won Rock, Paper, Scissors fair and square! So he went into the forest." Yamato replied.

"Did you notice he wasn't wearing his headband over his eye while he was playing? It looked like he was wearing a very thin piece of cloth over his eye. A piece of cloth that was thin enough to see through." Sasuke pointed out.

"WHAT!!!" Yamato yelled.

"Y-Yamato-Sensei, d-don't yell." Hinata said.

"She's right. You could attract someone _unnecessary_ to us." Shino said.

"I guess you guys are-"

"HEY!! I found some footprints!" Sasuke yelled

Everyone ran over to where Sasuke was.

"They look human to me." Yamato said

"So should we find the people who made this?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes, but that's Hinata's job. If you could Hinata?" Yamato asked.

"Y-Yes, Byakugan!" Hinata said.

Hinata looked all over the forest. "They're in the forest! There are 4 of them! Hopefully they are the people we have been looking for.

---NIN---

"Hey Kakashi-Sensei, where are we?" Naruto asked.

"We are in a forest. What did you think we were?" Kakashi asked.

"In front of a weird wall." Naruto answered.

Sure enough, the whole group was in front of a big wall. Now, if you never read the right books, you wouldn't know what the statues and carvings in front and on the wall were. Unfortunately, that was the case.

"Hey Kakashi-Sensei! What are these things?" Sakura asked.

"It appears to be the ruins of a castle." Kakashi answered.

"I knew that. I meant the statues and carvings. What are those things?"

"I can honestly tell you, I don't know."

"Well then, let's have a look around. Right Akamaru?" Kiba said

"Bark Bark!"

Everyone agreed and took a look around.

"Wow, this castle is pretty old. It looks like it's been through a lot." Naruto said.

"Yeah, from the smell of it, I'd say it's about 1000 years old, give or take." Kiba said.

"Shh, someone's over there!" Kakashi said.

Sure enough they heard a voice.

"Hey guys. We should probably get back to the fire. We don't want Edmund's flashlight (sorry, I don't know what they called it, but it was obviously a flashlight) to run out of fuel." The voice said.

"Yes, you're right." A feminine voice said.

All of Group 1 listened to find out anymore information, but all they heard was footsteps.

"Kakashi-Sensei, I think we found the Pevensies." Naruto said.

"Naruto, I think you're right." Kakashi said.

"Hey guys, did you notice that it got dark out?" Kiba asked.

As soon as Kiba said that Group 2 appeared.

"Looks like the 4 people Hinata saw were just you guys." Yamato said.

"I don't think so Yamato, the Pevensies are over there by that campfire." Kakashi said.

"Should we go introduce ourselves?" Yamato asked.

"Let's."

So Kakashi, amato, Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Kiba, Hinata, and Shino walked over to the Pevensie campsite.

Peter saw the leaves rustle, but there was no wind.

"In the name Aslan, show yourselves!" Peter commanded.

So the whole group walked out from their hiding spot.

"Looks like you found us." Kakashi said.

"Who are you?" Edmund asked.

"So you're the Pevensie kids that Lion told us about." Naruto said.

"Lion… Wait! Did he look as big as an elephant and have one of the most wonderful faces you have ever seen?" Lucy asked.

"Now that you mentioned it… He did." Naruto answered.

"Well if Aslan sent them to Narnia they're friends of mine." Susan said. "Besides, the one whose hair is the shape of a duck's butt looks kinda cute."

"Stay away from Sasuke!" Sakura yelled.

'_Great, but if anyone said I was cute she would just say 'whatever'.' Naruto thought._

"Fine, I'll just try to flirt with the blondie." Susan muttered.

"I heard that!" Hinata yelled.

"Hinata, I told you I don't feel that way about you!" Naruto told Hinata.

"Okay… Now let's talk about getting off this island." Kakshi said.

A/N: I'm really getting into this story. I have decided the pairings will be…

**NaruSaku**

**SasuHina**

**KibaSusa (Kiba x Susan)**

That's all I got till later. You know the 1 thing that sucks about sharing an account is F.H. writing annoying stories. I'll update soon!


	3. Ninjas & A Dwarf

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Narnia.

Ninja In Narnia

Chapter 3

Ninjas & A Dwarf

"What do you mean?" Edmund asked.

"Wow, what do they teach kids these days?" Kakashi said.

The Pevensie children laughed at this comment. This was because this comment was like the one an old professor once made not too long ago.

After the laughter died down Lucy said, "You know, all you told us were your names and where you came from."

"Kakashi-Sensei, should we tell them" Naruto whispered.

"I don't see why not. We are going to be with these people for a while." Kakashi said.

Yamato hearing this said, "Well, to put it simply, we're ninja."

The Pevensies cracked up again.

"You expect us to believe that you're Ninja!" Peter said in between laughs.

All of Team 7 & 8 looked at each other and nodded. All of a sudden, Peter was trapped in a tree.

"You believe us now?" Yamato asked.

"Not really." Susan said. "For all we know, you might have put a Dryad up to this."

All of a sudden, there was a loud POOF, and there was a huge red toad where the smoke was.

"Huh? This isn't Mt. Myobozan (A/N: I don't know the name) hospital." Gamabunta said. "NARUTO!! You think you can summon me any time you want just because I helped you battle Pein! I was still in the Hospital because of that (A/N: Let's just say there is a hospital for animal summons)! Of all the nerve…"

Everyone was in shock, except for Naruto. The Pevensies were in a little less shock than everyone else.

"Wow, a talking toad, we got loads of them here. The only difference is that this one is 10 stories high." Edmund said.

Gamabunta crouched as low as he could and said, "You want to say that to my face kid? I am the sole leader of the Toad Summons! Now, let's just hope you don't have a problem with that."

"N-No sir! I-I'm f-fine!" Edmund said out of terror.

During this whole time Naruto was smirking. Until… "As for you_, O Master_!" Gamabunta then flung Naruto as far as he could. Then he said, "I don't get paid enough for this." Then he POOFED away.

"I still don't think you're ninja." Peter said.

"WHAT WILL IT TAKE TO PROVE THAT WE'RE NINJA!" Kiba said.

"Well all ninja I've heard of had really good stealth skills." Lucy said.

"Like this?" Shino asked while he shunshined to behind Lucy.

"Fine. We'll believe you're ninja, for now." Peter said.

"Good. Now let's get some sleep!" Kiba yelled.

---NIN---

Everyone got a moderately well sleep that night. They woke up with a stiff back.

"YAWN! What time is it?" Naruto asked.

"It's about 9 O'clock." Sakura said.

"Hey, where are the non-believers?" Kiba asked.

Right on cue, Kakashi said, "They heard voices and went to investigate."

After waiting for 10 minutes the Pevensies came back with a Dear Little Midget.

"What is that? It's obviously not human." Yamato said.

"Haven't you ever seen a Dwarf before?" The Dwarf said.

"Why would we?" Kiba asked.

"Well, you are in Narnia." The Dwarf said.

"W-We only j-just got into N-Narnia yesterday." Hinata said.

The Dwarf was silent.

"So, you going to tell us why those guys were trying to drown you?" Edmund asked.

"Well, since you are the Kings and Queens of old Narnia, ok." The Dwarf said.

(A/N: The Pevensies already proved to him about their 'royal' backround)

So Trumpkin told his story.

(Seriously, if you didn't know who the dwarf was, why are you reading this?)

"Well, that's interesting. I think we found the one we're looking for, metaphorically speaking." Kakashi said.

"Well are we getting off this island or not?" Trumpkin said.

A/N: A piece of advice for anyone planning to share an account, don't do it! The other person makes all these other random stories. If they're popular or not, it's annoying!

Next chapter they escape the island that was Cair Paravel!


End file.
